


Snack Break

by heartsdesire456



Series: Life's Little Surprises [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Len and Michael decide to take Barry and Joe a snack at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is TECHNICALLY a slice of life from my recent fic, but it can be read entirely, 100% on its own.

“Daaaaaad!” Len chuckled as he heard the tell-tale shout of his annoyed child. “DAD!” Michael shouted louder, and Len tied his shoe quickly and went out to where Michael was waiting by the door

“Alright, alright. I’m coming,” he said, grabbing his jacket and Michael’s. “You got it, or do you need help?” he asked, offering the little red jacket to Michael. 

Michael gave him the most offended look and stuck his arms through the jacket all by himself as if he couldn’t believe Len would question his intelligence that way. Len shrugged on his own jacket and then made sure he had everything. He then turned and offered his hand to Michael. “Alright, come on, then,” he said, and Michael slid his little hand into his and faced the door, all ready to go.

Sometimes it still absolutely melted Len’s heart to feel his little boy’s tiny hand in his. It had been over three years since Michael was born, and there were still moments he couldn’t believe he had ever gotten to have this. He opened the door and led Michael outside, turning back to pull the door shut and lock it behind them, before following Michael down the steps to the driveway and over to the car. He and Barry both had drawn the line at a minivan, so a safe, normal sedan was what they had bought once they had moved into their house. 

Their house was nothing spectacular, just a small, two-bedroom home painted blue with white trim and not even a garage, just a driveway. It was small and cozy and just perfect for the three of them, but most of all, it was their home. Len had never really had a _home_ before they found their house. It had taken six months into Michael’s life before they could afford a house, even when Len got a normal nine-to-five job and Barry went back to work, but when they did find a house, it was just right for them. They lived just a few streets away from Joe, close enough that even Len could go for a walk with Michael and walk over to take him for a visit, and it wasn’t uncommon to find Wally raiding their refrigerator and chilling on their couch when he wanted to come hang out with Michael.

Len had always been a pretty simple man, so their little house, their little car, and their little family was everything he had never even known he could want, and he wouldn’t trade this life for all the thrills and excitement of his old lifestyle combined.

After buckling Michael into his car seat, Len circled the car and climbed behind the wheel. “Alright, what do we promise to do,” Len said, looking at Michael in the mirror before he even moved to crank up the car. 

Michael sighed, slumping dramatically in his seat. “Don’t run away from Dad.”

“And,” Len prompted.

“Don’t call Officer Moretti a butt face,” Michael added, and Len chuckled in spite of himself. He knew better than to laugh, it wasn’t good to encourage him, but Michael’s dislike for Joe’s partner was too amusing sometimes. The only reason Michael didn’t like the guy was because he complained about Michael visiting Joe at work while Len took Barry things he had forgotten or lunch when he was working through it, and Michael was clearly a Snart no matter what his last name, because his smartass side was front and center, even when it was embarrassing for Len and Barry. 

~

When they got to the precinct, after stopping off at Jitters to get both Joe and Barry coffee and a snack, as soon as they ran to catch the elevator before the doors closed, they ducked in and Michael immediately made a delighted sound. “Jason!” he cried, darting across the carriage – and in between a few legs – to hug the little boy opposite them.

Len smiled as the other boy, a bit older than Michael, hugged him back with an excited look on his face. Len waited for the boy to look at him and he lifted his hand to his forehead to sign ‘hello’ to Jason. About a year ago, Captain Singh and his husband had adopted a little boy who was mostly deaf. He was five now, and he could hear with his hearing aids, but he always seemed excited when Len signed to him. The big smile on his face as he signed back across the elevator confirmed it. Michael, however, just started babbling away to Jason, the way he always did whenever he saw him. Michael and Jason didn’t exactly have playdates or anything, but having parents who worked together meant that it wasn’t uncommon for them to interact. 

When the elevator doors opened, Len found himself face to face with the man himself, Captain Singh. Captain Singh stepped aside, holding his hand out for his son while he looked at Len. “Mr… Wynters,” he said, pausing pointedly the way he always did.

Len smirked and inclined his head. “Captain.”

David Singh was not an unintelligent man. Len knew that Singh had known exactly who he was from the first moment he’d actually seen Len up close when he had come out of his office just as Barry was kissing him goodbye at Joe’s desk the morning he went back to work. He had taken one look at the baby in Len’s arms and kept his mouth shut, though. Len respected Singh, because the man was smart enough to know that Leonard Wynters was a man living on the right side of the law for the first time in his life, and that no good would come of trying to take down Leonard Snart when all he was now was the father of The Flash’s baby. 

If anything, Singh was so smart that he was sad at how stupid the rest of his precinct was, because not a single other person had ever even questioned Leonard Snart in a pair of glasses walking around and some of them had even arrested him before. Singh always seemed somewhat depressed when a guy who had literally slapped handcuffs on Leonard Snart in the past talked to him about upcoming benefits and daycare suggestions and the like. Len couldn’t blame him.

“Dad, can I play with Michael?” Jason asked Rob, and Rob glanced at Len, who shrugged.

He looked at Michael. “Remember, Daddy works here and if you break things, he gets in trouble, and if he gets in trouble, you’re in _big_ trouble,” he said firmly. “Also remember about Officer Morreti,” he added and Michael nodded, then grabbed Jason’s hand, taking off running through the lobby with him. 

“Only a few minutes!” Rob called after them, shaking his head when they disappeared through one of the doors.

“Officer Morreti?” Singh asked curiously, and Len grimaced.

“Joe’s partner doesn’t like when Michael visits him at work, and Michael called him a ‘butt face’ to his face because of it,” he said, and Singh laughed in surprise.

“West probably put him up to it,” he said, and Len snorted in surprise, putting a hand over his mouth to cover his embarrassment. 

He nodded to his other hand. “Well, I’ve got things to deliver. Lovely to see you both,” he said, and then headed for Joe’s desk first. When he got there, Joe looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow at the coffee he was offering him.

“Is it poisoned?” he asked flatly, and Len smirked.

“No, but the scone is,” he said, holding out a pastry bag, and Joe chuckled as he took it with a nod of thanks. “Michael was very excited to give Pawpaw his scone right up until we ran into the Captain’s husband and kid in the elevator and now Michael’s running around playing with Jason somewhere.”

Joe smiled warmly. “I’m just glad he likes to play with other kids. Barry didn’t have a single friend besides Iris until high school.”

“Speaking of,” Len said, raising the other cup. “I’ve got another delivery. I’m sure Michael will be by to see you, assuming he and Jason don’t get arrested for breaking into the evidence room,” he joked on his way out. 

He headed upstairs to the lab and was pleased to find Barry alone in the lab. He was across the room, facing the window as he worked. Len carefully set the coffee and muffin on the worktable and crept silently up behind Barry. To be a superhero, Barry was lucky he hadn’t been killed, Len thought, because it was far too easy to sneak up on him. In one move he slid his arms around Barry and said, “Boo,” right in his ear, making Barry scream and jump, stuttering with super speed within the hold of Len’s arms.

“LEN!” he cried, turning to glare at him. “Don’t _do_ that!” he said, swatting at his arm lightly. However, he didn’t push Len away, he just leaned into the cradle of his arms. “What’re you doing here?” he asked, looking around. “Where’s Michael?”

Len chuckled. “Singh’s kid is here and as soon as he spotted him, they ran off to play.”

Barry grinned. “So they’re breaking all the crooks out of the holding cells, then,” he said and Len smiled.

“Probably.” He leaned in and Barry met him halfway in a soft, sweet little kiss. “Mmmm, we brought you and Joe coffee and snacks,” he murmured as Barry pulled away fractionally.

Barry smiled and raised a hand to curl around the back of Len’s head. “I’ve got the best family ever,” he said fondly.

“Allen, if you could refrain from mounting your husband in the lab, that would be nice.” Len snorted and Barry rolled his eyes. When Barry had gone on ‘medical leave for cancer’, they had hired another CSI on what was meant to be temporary basis. However, when Barry returned, they liked this other guy as well, so Singh had kept him on, even though Barry was given back his job fully. He seemed to think they produced good results, but mostly, all Barry and Julian Dorn produced was friction. He hated Barry and Barry didn’t know why, so he hated him right back. Len found it amusing how petty Barry could get when Julian was involved when he wasn’t generally a petty kind of guy.

“We’re hugging, Julian, and he’s not my husband,” Barry argued as he let Len step away from him.

Julian went to his desk and scoffed. “Whatever. Man you adopted a child with, then.”

“Boyfriend is the word you’re looking for,” Barry said, and Len grinned at him.

“We can get married if you want,” he offered and Barry made a face.

“Not worth the trouble. You should have seen Captain Singh for like six months leading up to his wedding.” He grinned. “Neither of us have high enough paying jobs for that,” he said, sliding his arms around Len again, tossing a wink Julian’s way. “See? Hugging. Totally innocent,” he said, and Len slid a hand down to rest on his ass just to make Julian glare at them. 

“Daddy!” Barry turned around to face the doorway and smiled blindingly in a way that Len loved more than anything as he squatted down to Michael’s level as he ran into his arms. “Daddy, Daddy, did you get your coffee?” he asked, and Len smiled as Barry kissed his curly little head.

“I did,” he said, grinning at Michael. “You and Dad are so nice to bring me and Pawpaw coffee,” he added. “And Dad told me you saw Jason. Did you have fun?” he asked, and Michael nodded excitedly.

“We played chase ‘til Jason had to go cause his dad had to go to work,” he said, and Barry hummed, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Well that’s good. I’ve got to go back to work, too,” he said with an exaggerated pout. “But I’m glad I got to see you and Dad for a minute,” he said, and Michael reached out, patting Barry on the face.

“It’s okay, cause I gotta go see Pawpaw,” he said, and Barry smiled again.

“Yeah, you better not leave before saying ‘hi’ to Pawpaw. He’ll be sad,” he said, then pulled him into another hug, kissing his face repeatedly to make Michael giggle and pull away. “Be good for Dad, okay? I’ll be home in a little while,” he reassured.

“Okay!” Michael said brightly. “I love you, Daddy,” he added and Len watched Barry hug him hard one more time.

“I love you too, Son,” he said, kissing the top of his head on the way back to his feet. “More than you’ll ever know,” he muttered more to himself than Michael as he stepped back from him. 

Len pushed off the table and walked over, pausing to put a hand on Barry’s lower back and kiss the side of his head. “I love you, too,” he said softly, and Barry turned to meet his lips in a chaste kiss.

“Love you,” he replied, grinning as he pulled away. “Now I get a break to eat my snack,” he said, swaying his hips as he walked over to the bag Len had left on his table, tossing a teasing wink over his shoulder. 

“What’re you supposed to say, Daddy,” Michael said with a stern little look on his face as he put his hands on his hips just like Barry did.

Barry snorted, but turned a bright, proud smile Michael’s way. “Thank you, Michael and Len,” he said to them both.

Len grinned and ruffled Michael’s hair proudly. He’d taken to teaching Michael manners more lately and it was adorable how much of a stickler he was for ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. “That’s right, Son,” he said, winking at Barry. “You’re welcome, Kid,” he said and Barry snorted, shaking his head.

“Four years together and a child together and you still keep calling me ‘kid’,” he complained, though it lacked any heat behind his words.

“And you still keep being nearly two decades younger than me, so it still applies,” he countered loftily as he slid his hand into Michael’s to head them both towards the door. “Don’t forget to pick up Wally on your way home. He’s babysitting Michael tonight and he’ll be late if he has to walk,” he called back, and Barry replied in kind.

“Wally, babysitting, got it!” he called, and Len just chuckled on his and Michael’s way back to the stairs. 

“Uncle Wally is comin’ tonight? Why? Where are you goin’?” Michael asked, and Len thought to the work he and Cisco were doing with testing for Barry’s new suit tonight and thought about the Flash toy that Michael had at home. He was pretty sure when Michael eventually learned that his daddy was The Flash he’d be super pissed they lied to him, but at three years old, there was just no way to put that information on his tiny little shoulders. 

“Dad and Daddy are going out on a date,” he said instead, and Michael made a face.

“Ew, Aunt Lisa says that’s goin’ somewhere and kissing. Kissing is icky,” he said, as if his father was too stupid to live for not knowing that already. 

Len chuckled, amused as always by how pretentious Michael could be for child so young, and just squeezed his hand gently. “Yeah, yeah, that’s why Uncle Wally is going to keep you, so you don’t have to be around such icky-ness.”

“ _Good_.”

Len snickered and shook his head, scooping Michael up when they got to the stairs to carry him down rather than try and wait for him to go down every single step with his tiny legs. “You’re something else,” he said as he hugged him on his way down the stairs.

“I know,” Michael said with an innocent little smile and mischief in his big, blue eyes, and Len rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh.

He kissed Michael’s cheek as they rounded the bottom of the steps and he stopped to put Michael down. With the attitude Michael had, he could only see himself in everything Michael said. All his smartass remarks, all his dramatics, and all of his mischief, it was all something Len had to admit were traits he had in abundance. Looking at Michael, there was also the clear reminder that he had Len’s eyes and nose. They told everybody he was adopted to explain how two men had a baby, but he was fairly certain everybody that saw him and Michael together assumed he had a kid before they got together. 

Michael frowned at Len, who just stared at him for a moment, cataloguing every inch of his baby boy’s face. “Dad, do you need glasses like other old people?” he asked slowly, and Len snorted and shook his head, taking Michael’s hand to take him to see Joe before they left. 

“Well there’s no denying you’re my kid, that’s for sure, you little shit,” he said fondly, and Michael _rolled his eyes_ as they walked, making Len smile with reluctant pride all the way to Joe’s desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I should've really been writing for my NaNoWriMo novel instead of this, but I WAS INSPIRED DON'T JUDGE ME!!!


End file.
